


To do it again

by margotgrissom



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Handcuffs, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotgrissom/pseuds/margotgrissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz, Sharon, handcuffs. Pure PWP. Mild BDSM. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, the mistakes however are. This is just the flawed product of a deranged mind.  
> A/N: Smut fic on the pompt: handcuffs, Fritz/Sharon by surena_13.

Fritz raised his eyebrows at the shiny objects being dangled in his line of vision. After a few seconds of hesitation, he slowly nodded. "All right."

Sharon grinned saucily and pulled her hand back. With a swift eagerness belying her age, she straddled Fritz' bare form and guided his right arm upwards, cuffing it to the headboard. She briefly met his inquiring gaze before repeating the action with his left arm.

"What?"

"You do this sort of thing a lot, Captain Raydor?"

Sharon placed her hands on his chest and leaned down, bringing her face close to his, squinting at him in mock disapproval.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Agent Howard."

He pursed his lips and nodded. Her words had been soft and playful, but the message behind them no less clear. They were intimate, not close, so neither of them got to ask a lot of questions. Their arrangement came with other benefits.

Sharon's stern expression cracked and she closed the distance, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, but not without digging her fingernails just a little into his skin, giving him a taste of things to come. Leaning back again, she let her hands roam, tracing the temporary reddish indentations she had left. She shimmied down further, drawing the first gasp from him when the silk of her panties touched his crotch. 

"Aren't you gonna take that off?"

Sharon looked down at the matching grey set she was wearing then back at him, lips twitching into a smirk as she cocked her head. "Not just yet."

His eyes narrowed as he pondered if he was going to regret handing the reins to her completely. Although, in the past the results of what happened with Sharon in the driver's seat had always been most satisfactory for him. 

She shifted, rubbing against his length and he felt his cock twitching. Judging by her grin, so did she. But Sharon appeared to be in no hurry; she continued to lightly rock her hips, a serene smile gracing her features. Her hands were splayed out, stroking his upper arms down to his pecs, tracing his ribs, eventually pinching a nipple and making him squirm.

Sometimes it seemed that she was nearly as fond of his chest as he was a hers. Which brought his thoughts back to the fact that her breasts were still encased by her bra. He appreciated nice underwear on a woman but what lay beneath even more so. 

"If you're gonna torture me like that, can you at least take your bra off?"

That question earned him a throaty chuckle but Sharon complied, her hands leaving his torso to unclasp the silky garment and shrug out of it. She arched her back, presenting herself, a softer version of her haughty Captain Raydor smirk playing on her lips. 

"Better?"

"Much."

Sharon made a little humming sound and sank down, letting her now exposed breasts glide along his torso. He emitted a sigh of approval and then a gasp when Sharon gently bit his throat, even teeth bringing him a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. 

The restraints kept him from winding his fingers into her hair like he longed to. So he merely tilted his head, exposing more vulnerable flesh to her lips and teeth. 

Excruciatingly slow, she worked her way upwards, along a tendon in his throat and then his jawline, nuzzling his neck before bringing their lips together. She kissed him softly at first but was soon sucking on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth when he opened it for a low moan. 

Pushing herself up, she ran the back of her fingers along his cheek affectionately. He licked his lips and stared at her breasts, deciding to take the opportunity that now presented itself. Bucking his hips, he took her off balance, and caused her to fall forward. Her surprised, and adorably girlish, squeal was followed by a deep moan when he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud. Winding a hand into his hair, she brought him closer, greedily pressing against his mouth. He didn't mind nearly being suffocated by her soft breast, especially when she started emitting breathy little moans and whines under his continued ministrations. He sucked more of her into his mouth and started using his teeth on the tender flesh. She inhaled sharply and muttered something he didn't quite catch, her nails scraping over his scalp. They had shared enough encounters for him to know how she liked it, and he was hell-bent on making it count, with the handcuffs limiting his access to her body so drastically. 

Sharon yanked him back by the hair and crashed their mouths together. Her kiss had such a hungry quality, that for a moment he thought she was going to devour him, only to be shoved back into the pillow when she pulled away unexpectedly.

Fritz watched her scoot down, straddling just one of his legs now and running her nails none too gently up the inside of his other thigh, leaving red marks in their wake. He shuddered when she wrapped her hand around his semi-hard cock, smooth yet strong, working him up to a full erection with deliberate strokes, all the while meeting his stare with a positively wicked grin.

"Did I mention that you don't get to come until I do?"

"What?! Sharon you- oh!" Words suddenly failed him as she bent down, wrapping her soft lips around the head of his penis. Now it was her turn to draw an array of low noises from him through circles and flickers of her tongue. He groaned, loudly, when she flattened her tongue and took him deeper into her mouth just as she cupped his balls with one hand. She moved without a hint of hurry now, her head slowly bobbing up and down, her hand fondling him tenderly, and her soft hair caressing as much as tickling his sensitive skin.

He balled his hands into fists, resisting the urge – if just barely - to move his hips and push further into her perfect, velvety, mouth. He was so focussed on letting Sharon do with him as she pleased that he didn't notice when she'd began to grind against his leg. He became aware of it abruptly, the measured back and forth of now damp silk against him, fuelling his arousal further.

Not without considerable effort, he cleared his throat. "Sharon, that thing I'm not supposed to do? You're making it very hard for me."

With a final, firm, suck her mouth left him and she chided, "Phrasing, my dear."

He rolled his eyes, while simultaneously squirming at the sensation of cool air against his slick cock. Part of him regretted having said something to make her stop. And he was painfully aware of which part that was. 

"You're making it very difficult for me. And you're not even naked yet." He didn't care for how needy his voice sounded but could do little about it.

She hummed and tilted her head, as if thinking about his words, before she slid off of him and making a show out of removing her panties, acting as if she had all the time in the world. Fritz groaned in frustration, pulling at his metal restraints. He'd have to stop that, it occurred to him. Handcuff marks on his wrists would be difficult to hide and even more so to explain. 

Sharon just giggled, apparently enjoying his state, and straddled his midriff again. She sought his eye contact and began to play with herself. His eyes went wide as she leisurely ran a hand down her throat and began touching her breasts, kneading them, tweaking her nipples between her fingers. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, letting her head roll back, enjoying her own ministrations with a soft sigh. 

Fritz could only stare open-mouthed at that unashamed display. He had always assumed that buttoned-up Sharon Raydor he knew from work was a whole different person between the sheets, but now that he was sleeping with the woman, she never failed to amaze him. 

Sharon let her head loll forth and opened her eyes, grinning lewdly as her hands moved south. He swallowed, hard, when she spread her legs a little wider and ran her fingers through her folds. She still held his gaze when she started rubbing her clit, making sure he had a good view of how she touched herself and moaning everything but quietly.

He couldn't quite believe what he saw. Even though he'd had the chance to enjoy Sharon exhibitionist side before, and boy did he enjoy it, she'd never gone this far, masturbating out of his reach.

"Fuck," he muttered, as he watched Sharon move her hand down just a bit further, circling a single slender finger around her entrance and dipping into it. Her eyes fluttered shut, but only for a moment, and her gaze was feral when she opened them again. Pulling out, she offered her finger to Fritz, running the moist tip over his upper lip. After a second of what bordered on shock, he opened his mouth for her, sucking the taste off of her finger, trying not to let on how much he enjoyed this but failing miserably.

Sharon hummed and put a second finger between his lips, moving them back and forth, sliding across his tongue and scraping against his teeth. She retracted her hand and leaned in for a quick yet deep kiss. Straightening up, she moved her hand back between her legs and pushed her wet fingers deep inside of her. 

Her loud moan was matched by his, and Fritz felt a shiver run through him as he watched her tense up, knowing the feel of her internal muscles tightening.

The hand that had stroked her own thigh up until that point, was now planted on Fritz' chest once more, stabilising her as her strokes became faster. She rolled her hips, digits pushing knuckle deep into her, a look of concentration on her face while her breathing grew more and more laboured. She looked stunning fucking herself, with a flush on her face and neck, her hair tousled, and a sheen of sweat on her heaving breasts.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Fritz found himself saying, without having meant to. But his erection was painfully neglected and the show Sharon was putting on was almost enough to make him come.

She laughed, out of breath, and slowly - with an almost mournful groan - pulled her fingers out. She trailed her sticky fingertips across his chest, raking her nails over one of his nipples, causing him to hiss at the sensation. She moved down, taking a moment to grind her slick folds against his leaking cock. He grunted, letting his head sink back and allowing his eyes to close. That earned him a slap against his chest and his eyes flew open.

"Pay attention," Sharon ordered, more than a hint of Captain Raydor in her tone, and while he'd never admit it, that was a massive turn-on. She waited until his eyes focussed on her again, before wrapping her hand around his cock and guiding it against her wet cunt. Shooting him one more cat-like grin, she lowered herself onto him, all the way, engulfing him in the most perfect wet heat. 

An "oh God", came over his lips, again without his consent, when Sharon began to move. She rolled her hips, a string of muttered curses falling from her beautiful lips, when he finally started moving with her.

At first it was urgent, uncoordinated, but they quickly found a rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Sharon was emitting constant noises now, and he loved how vocal she was, even if it had proved a problem on the one occasion they've had sex in her office. But right now it wasn't an issue, and she sounded almost as good as she felt riding him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to meet her earlier demand much longer. 

"Sharon." Entire sentences were no longer an option, but she understood the warning nonetheless and shot him a dark glare.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." She slapped him again but he was beyond caring. "Not yet."

His exasperated look must have clearly said she needed to do something about it then. And she did. Pushing a hand between her legs, she started rubbing her clit frantically, moving harder against him. 

He was close, dangerously close, and willed unpleasant images into his mind in order to last just a little longer but those images dissipated instantly, too gone was he on the feeling of how amazing Sharon felt. But then she clenched around him, crying out and shuddering violently as she came.

With a low grunt and a few erratic thrusts he followed her over the edge just a moment later. For that moment, the pleasure was everything that mattered, no thoughts of his wife or responsibilities could breach his tiny orgasmic bubble of a universe. 

Eventually the post-coital haze lifted and he became aware of another, still frantic, heartbeat against his. Sharon was lying on top of him, her head tucked under his chin, one trembling hand drawing random patterns on his flank. He listened to her breathing slowly even out, inhaled the pleasantly subtle scent of her shampoo, and longed to be released, not only to hold her but also because his wrists were aching badly. 

In a not entirely steady voice, he asked, "Sharon, do you think you could...?" He pointedly rattled at the handcuffs, only to find himself grimacing at the added discomfort. 

She sighed deeply, snuggling closer, and he could hear the grin in her hoarse voice when she answered, "Shush. Not yet."


End file.
